Game processing making use of vibrations has conventionally been proposed. A configuration capable of providing a new operational feeling because of variation in vibrations in accordance with a difference in manner of representation of a character has been disclosed. A configuration in which a vibration portion which generates vibrations based on a control signal from an information processing apparatus is arranged inside a grip portion has been disclosed.
An exemplary embodiment provides a method of enhancing a degree of freedom in providing a plurality of types of vibrations to a user.
An exemplary embodiment provides a vibration control system that includes a first vibration command generation module that generates first vibration data representing a first time waveform, a second vibration command generation module that generates second vibration data representing a second time waveform, a selection module that selects, when the first vibration data generated by the first vibration command generation module and the second vibration data generated by the second vibration command generation module are input, vibration data representing a time waveform greater in amplitude every prescribed period based on an amplitude of the first time waveform represented by the first vibration data and an amplitude of the second time waveform represented by the second vibration data, and a vibration control module that causes a terminal to vibrate based on the vibration data selected by the selection module.
The selection module may select the vibration data representing the time waveform greater in amplitude regardless of whether the first time waveform and the second time waveform are identical to or different from each other in frequency.
The first vibration data may be a combination of a value representing a frequency and a value representing an amplitude of the first time waveform. The second vibration data may be a combination of a value representing a frequency and a value representing an amplitude of the second time waveform. The first vibration command generation module may update the first vibration data every prescribed period. The second vibration command generation module may update the second vibration data every prescribed period.
The first vibration command generation module may simultaneously generate a plurality of pieces of vibration data including the first vibration data. The second vibration command generation module may simultaneously generate a plurality of pieces of vibration data including the second vibration data.
The selection module may select, when the plurality of pieces of vibration data generated by the first vibration command generation module and the plurality of pieces of vibration data generated by the second vibration command generation module are input, a plurality of pieces of vibration data including vibration data representing a time waveform greatest in amplitude every prescribed period based on amplitudes of time waveforms represented by respective pieces of vibration data among the plurality of pieces of vibration data generated by the first vibration command generation module and the plurality of pieces of vibration data generated by the second vibration command generation module.
The selection module may select, when the plurality of pieces of vibration data including the first vibration data generated by the first vibration command generation module and the plurality of pieces of vibration data including the second vibration data generated by the second vibration command generation module are input, a plurality of pieces of vibration data greater in total of amplitudes every prescribed period based on a total of amplitudes represented by the plurality of pieces of vibration data generated by the first vibration command generation module and a total of amplitudes represented by the plurality of pieces of vibration data generated by the second vibration command generation module.
The first vibration command generation module may generate third vibration data representing a third time waveform in addition to the first vibration data. The second vibration command generation module may generate fourth vibration data representing a fourth time waveform in addition to the second vibration data. When the first vibration data and the third vibration data generated by the first vibration command generation module and the second vibration data and the fourth vibration data generated by the second vibration command generation module are input, the selection module may select vibration data representing a time waveform greater in amplitude every prescribed period based on the amplitude of the first time waveform represented by the first vibration data and an amplitude of the third time waveform represented by the third vibration data, and select vibration data representing a time waveform greater in amplitude every prescribed period based on the amplitude of the second time waveform represented by the second vibration data and an amplitude of the fourth time waveform represented by the fourth vibration data.
The first vibration data may be a combination of a value representing a frequency and a value representing an amplitude of the first time waveform. The second vibration data may be a combination of a value representing a frequency and a value representing an amplitude of the second time waveform. The third vibration data may be a combination of a value representing a frequency and a value representing an amplitude of the third time waveform. The fourth vibration data may be a combination of a value representing a frequency and a value representing an amplitude of the fourth time waveform. The first vibration command generation module may update the first vibration data and the third vibration data every prescribed period. The second vibration command generation module may update the second vibration data and the fourth vibration data every prescribed period.
The third time waveform may be lower in frequency than the first time waveform and the fourth time waveform may be lower in frequency than the second time waveform.
The vibration control system may further include a game progress module that executes a game application. The first vibration command generation module may generate the first vibration data in response to an event generated by the game progress module. The second vibration command generation module may generate the second vibration data in response to an event generated by the game progress module.
The first vibration command generation module may generate the first vibration data in response to a first event generated by the game progress module. The second vibration command generation module may generate the second vibration data in response to a second event different from the first event.
The game progress module may generate the event in response to an operation by a user.
The first time waveform may exhibit weak and continual vibrations. The second time waveform may exhibit strong and short vibrations.
The terminal includes a vibrator having a plurality of resonance frequencies. A frequency of the first time waveform and a frequency of the second time waveform may be set in accordance with the resonance frequency of the vibrator.
An exemplary embodiment provides a vibration control method that includes generating first vibration data representing a first time waveform, generating second vibration data representing a second time waveform, selecting, when the first vibration data and the second vibration data are input, vibration data representing a time waveform greater in amplitude every prescribed period based on an amplitude of the first time waveform represented by the first vibration data and an amplitude of the second time waveform represented by the second vibration data, and causing a terminal to vibrate based on the selected vibration data.
An exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium with an executable vibration control program executed by a processor of a terminal stored thereon. The vibration control program causes the processor to perform generating first vibration data representing a first time waveform, generating second vibration data representing a second time waveform, selecting, when the first vibration data and the second vibration data are input, vibration data representing a time waveform greater in amplitude every prescribed period based on an amplitude of the first time waveform represented by the first vibration data and an amplitude of the second time waveform represented by the second vibration data, and causing a terminal to vibrate based on the selected vibration data.
An exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium with an executable vibration control program executed by a processor of a terminal stored thereon. The vibration control program causes the processor to perform accepting first vibration data representing a first time waveform and second vibration data representing a second time waveform and selecting, when the first vibration data and the second vibration data are input, vibration data representing a time waveform greater in amplitude every prescribed period based on an amplitude of the first time waveform represented by the first vibration data and an amplitude of the second time waveform represented by the second vibration data.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.